friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Subponica (S2) Episode 1: What is a Wave, Without the Ocean
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Need to catch up? Season 1: Episode 1 Episode List: Subponica Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Season 2 Episode 1 What is a Wave, Without the Ocean ... The ride back to 4546B was not going as smoothly as the ride back to Equestria. Several systems were failing. The engines were burning out much quicker, and everypony was bracing themselves. They were now piercing the atmosphere of the planet, and Sapphire was doing everything she could to keep everypony alive in a flaming rocket of doom. They were heading straight for a small island. Sapphire did everything she could to keep the impact from letting them explode. Sapphire:" EVERYPONY BRACE!!" The rocket hit the sandy beach of the island, and was now sliding into a forest. Surprisingly, it didn't get as far as she thought it would have, but it bounced several times before stopping. ... Everypony took a moment to orient themselves. Emerald was breathing rapidly, as she a chunk of metal sticking out of her left foreleg. Emerald:" M-mother! Mother, help!" Ruby quickly recovered upon hearing Emmy's voice, and her eyes widened at the sight. She hurried over as fast as she could manage in a damaged rocket. She held the hoof up to get a better look at it. Emerald's eyes were filled with tears. It hurt so much, and the pain was only getting worse by the minute. Ruby:" Okay, don't panic sweety, okay? Emmy? Look at me." Emmy looked into Ruby's eyes. Ruby:" It'll be alright. I promise. Do you trust me?" Emerald:" Y-yes." Ruby nodded, and she began to use a painkilling spell on Emmy's leg. Ruby:" Somepony get me my medical bag!" Simon levitated a first aid kit from one of the lockers. Ruby opened it, and found there were no healing potions. Ruby:" Where are potions?" Simon:" I don't see any." Sapphire was awkwardly climbing out of the cockpit. Sapphire:" What's going on?" Ruby:" Emmy's hurt. I have bandages but no healing potions." Sapphire gasped, as her grip suddenly loosened, and she dropped from the ladder onto the wall of tge rocket. Ruby began pulling bandages from her first aid kit, and held down Emerald's leg. Poor Emmy looked scared. She had tears all over her face. Ruby:" This is going to hurt... a lot." She began yanking the chunk of metal out with her magic, and Emmy began to scream in pain. Sapphire was tearful at the sound. She hated that this was happening. Once the metal was removed, Ruby quickly applied bandages. Once that was done, both Ruby and Sapphire hugged the poor filly as she cried softly into their manes. Simon tried to get the exit door open, but it was jammed shut. He levitated out his laser cutter, and began cutting through the titanium structure. The cut slab of the door fell from the rest of itself, landing on the forest grass. Ruby levitated Emerald out first. Her bad leg wouldn't be able to help her get out on her own. Ruby cqme out behind her, keeping Emmy held up by her magic. Ruby:" It's okay, love. Mother's here." Everypony began to poor out of the rocket. Luckily, everypony inside survived. They looked around them, in the forest they were in. Many of the plants were familiar to the ones on the floating island they found on the opposite side of the planet. They began making their way back to the beach, Emerald now laying on Sapphire's back. As they came through the trees, what they saw was breathtaking. On the left side of the view, was a large, icey mountain, poking out of the water, a bluff over looking over the ocean towards what seemed to be a glass dome of some sort. The dome was very much damaged, with structures sticking out. It didn't look like any structure made from the mysterious precursors, though. Instead, there were a few towers, which sparkled in the distance, and what looked like small buildings for living. All that remained of the dome, was the bottom half of the glass, and two out of four metal beams, that may have been used to keep the glass dome in place before whatever destroyed it. On the other side of their veiw, was another island. This one had a mountain, though it was much larger than the mountain island on the other side of the planet, where the quarentine enforcement platform now lay inactive. The island was surrounded by some sort of jungle, and a nook in the middle going out towards the ocean. Everyoony gasped at the sight. The ocean was more beautiful, and sparkly here, and there seemed to be a lot more than just two islands. Emerald's smile was tear filled. Emerald:" It's so pretty, mommy!" Sapphire took a moment to find her coice, but she eventually responded. Sapphire:" Y-yeah... it's beautiful." Zena:" What is that dome, off the distance?" Emerald pondered that, still not understanding why she could hear everyone else's thoughts, all except the zebra's. She still didn't quite trust her for some reason. And she looked weird, and her cutie mark didn't look like a normal cutie mark either. Ruby had taught Emerald about the concept of cutie marks, and how they work, but she still didn't understand the meaning. Pony cutie marks usually consisted of everyday objects, or something exotic that would vaguely explain what kind of things that pony likes to do. All she could see on Zena's flank was a bunch of weird symbols that didn't look like anything at all. That was what confused Emmy the most, but she didn't want to be rude, so she was always afraid to talk about it. Instead, she opted not to talk to the zebra. Ruby:" It looks like there may be, or may have been civilization here once." Simon:" Define... civilization. It looks as though somepony ran a hundred reefbacks through the place. Even more than that, I don't think it was meant to be smoking." Emerald looked at the dome again. Simon was right as always. The little town inside seemed to have a lot of smoke pouring from it. How did she miss that? Perhaps she'd spent to long in a wasteland of a formerly beautiful Equestria, that she forgot that that wasn't supposed to be normal. Emerald:" It looks very recent." Simon nodded at her smart observation. Clover:" But what could have done something like that?" Sapphire:" We'll have to keep an eye out. There may be dangerous creatures on this side of the planet, too." Emerald suddenly heard, and felt her stomach growl, and she blushed profusely. Emerald:" Mommy, I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?" Sapphire:" I'm sure we can find a bulbo tree, or some lantern fruit somewhere in the forest." She looked back at the group. Sapphire:" If anypony else is hungry, follow me. Let's steer clear of the water until we can confirm that it is, in fact, clean of any trace of the kharaa virus." Simon:" I'll stay and moniter. Everypony else scavenge anything you can get your hooves on." ... Emerald had been hearing lots of strange noises in the forest. They sounded very peaceful, and serene. Ruby floated down a large lantern fruit to Emerald, and she stuffed her face, ignoring everything else around her. Her leg was starting to feel a lot better as well, and she asked if she could get down to walk. Carefully, Ruby set her down on the dirt beneath them, and she began to slightly limp. It was all she could do until they could make a healing potion for her, but she didn't care. The sights and sounds all around her made her feel at peace. That is until something very fast pounced right at her, knocking her to the ground. Ruby floated a knife next to her, while Sapphire stood over Emerald, acting as a meat shield. Emerald groaned in pain, but recovered quickly, noticing her attacker was pony-shaped, but really agile. Instead of a pony or shark tail, though, it's tail was barbed like a scorpion's. Emerald had never seen a scorpion personally of course, but she'd seen a memory in Sapphire's dreams once, when her mother took her on a trip to Saddle Arabia. The pony-shaped thing, also had golden-brown scales instead of a fur coat, and claws that were being used to scale the tree she was holding onto. Instead of a mane, she had two horns sticking out of her head. She hissed at them, sticking out her serpent tongue, and leapt to another tree to escape. Sapphire looked down at Emerald. Sapphire:" Are you alright?" Emerald nodded. It was then she found her right thigh in a furious amount of pain, and she gasped. Emerald:" OWOWOWOWOW!" Emerald looked back at her moms, holding her leg, and shaking her head. Ruby rushed over, taking a look at it. Emmy tried her hardest to not let herself cry as her mother examined the wound. They both realized that the scorpion had jabbed it's tail into Emmy's thigh, and with gasp, Ruby started pulling out some bandages, and antibiotics. She looked at Emerald, who was trying really hard not to cry from the pain. She wanted to show her parents she could be strong. Ruby:" It'll be okay. I've dealt with scorpion stings before. I just need you trust me, okay?" Emmy nodded quickly, and Ruby began to do her thing. She began to levitate out some small lab equiptment, and began mixing various herbs from their surroundings into a potion of some sort. The wound was beginning to swell as Ruby rushed back over to Emmy's leg. She began pour the potion over the wound, and urged Emerald to drink the rest of it. The swelling began to quickly die down, and Ruby began placing bandages over the wound. Sapphire:" What was that?" Ruby:" Oh, just simple anti-venom. I studied all these plants before back on the floating island, and remembered some ingredients that may be useful for a potion for curing animal poison. It looks like it's working." The pain stopped, and Emerald's heartbeat was becoming normal again. She felt tired now, after all they've been through since destroying the darned precursor cannon. She'd been having flashes about the experience afterwards. The way it spoke to her and Jason directly, trying to coax them. But she didn't give into it's desires. Or did she? By firing the cannon underground, underneath a friggin castle, did it survive? Had all she'd done was reveal it to the world? Or was it destroyed for good, without a trace of it, other than a palace buried in the rubble of it's own walls? Emerald hadn't slept since that day, and she coukd still sometimes feel it's energy as it was trying to awaken. Wait. Did her mother say anti-venom? Was Emerald poisoned by the sting from the scorpion tail? Now Emmy was fearful. Emerald:" What if... what if that thing comes back?" Ruby:" I'll see if Simon can make put the recipe for the anti-venom into fabricator blueprint maker." Sapphire:" I was talking about the thing that attacked Emmy. What was that?" Ruby:" I don't know. But it doesn't seem friendly. We should get out of here, and get back to Simon." ... Simon:" The water is clean. No trace of the infection in the water. It seems, when we released those juvenile Sea Emperors out into the world, the enzyme they produced cured the entire ocean. But living beings could only be cured by going through concentrated areas of the enzyme." Ruby:" So, the water is fine?" Simon:" Relatively speaking, yes. But we could still encounter various creatures out in the ocean." Clover:" So, where do we go, now, captain?" They all looked towards Sapphire. Emerald looked up at her mother as she spoke. Sapphire:" Well first, we're going to have to establish some kind of base. Preferably on land, so we don't have to worry about leaks. But not on this island, though. There is something else on this island. It attacked Emmy, and it looks almost like a pony, but far more dangerous. If possible, I'd like to stay away from it." Jason:" What about that island, over there?" Jason pointed his shark tail at the island with the mountain, surrounded by jungle. Sapphire nodded. Sapphire:" We'll see. But I would prefer we look around a bit, first. Maybe somewhere with less forest around it. I'd hate be ambushed by another scorpion pony thing." Simon blinked, then squinted. Simon:" I'm sorry, Scorpion pony?" Sapphire:" It had some kind of a scorpion tail. Excuse me if I'm not very creative at coming up with names." Ruby:" I was able to create an anti-venom from the forest components. Can you put the recipe into your blueprint maker?" Simon looked at her scornfully. Simon:" It's called a photographic fabrication system, or PFS for short. And I left it in the rocket. I'll have to find a way to move the equipment, once we get a base of operations to set it up in." Ruby nodded, then looked at Emerald. Ruby:" Are you okay?" Emerald could tell Ruby was being sympathetic with her. The shark filly wished her adoptive mothers would just stop worrying about her. She was fine. She felt fine. The pain still lingered, but she was honestly fine. She nodded in response, withholding her annoyance at Ruby and Sapphire's overprotectiveness. Emmy couldn't help but dig into everypony else's thoughts. Sapphire: (This is going to be a long day. We need to establish a base of operations. I wander if anypony would mind if I just took a little swim, though. No! I've got stay focused.) Ruby: (I hope Emmy is okay. First a shard of metal through her leg, now a strange scorpion pony attacks her. I can't help but wander what she is feeling about all of this.) Sapphire and Ruby were Emerald's adoptive lesbian parents. Sapphire was a great swimmer, the fastest in Equestria, she loved this super sweet stuff called coffee. Ruby objected to giving her any more of the stuff after her first time. Ruby was all sciency and what not. She knew a lot about medicine, and healing ponies. The two of them loved each other very much, but weren't able to marry in Equestria, so they married here, on planet 4546B, as everypony seems to call it. Emmy referred to Sapphire as Mommy, and she used to call Ruby momma, but recently started referring to the red unicorn as mother. Simon: (How am I going to move all that PFS equipment? What will I even make with it here? Maybe I can try and build something tougher than a prawn suit.) Clover: (It's hard to believe we're back here. Will Simon be okay back here? I hope this isn't too much on him. He's just standing there... so smart, so handsome.) Clover and Simon were married shortly after Emmy's adoptive moms were. Clover used to be a police pony, and she usually acted as the muscle, whenever it came to hostile sea creatures. Simon was always really smart, and maintained the machines that they used. They also have taken to taking care of Jason as their adoptive son, another Shark pony who Emmy thought of as a cousin. Terrarian: (I wander what Sapphire is planning. I hope she comes up with something soon. I hate sitting still. But at least Brine is still with me, so that's a plus. He's not as nervous as he was when he and I first met. I'm proud of him.) Brine: (Play it cool. Play it cool. You are only on a planet full of water, and with Terrarian no less. No worries. No worries. Calm... not freaking out.) Emerald had noticed before that Terrarian and Brine both had feelings for each other, and they both knew it. Terrarian had always been just as kind and determined as Sapphire. He had shared her willingness to help out in any way possible, usually prefering to do so dangerously. Brine used to cowar in the face of dangerous odds, but ended up gaining more confidence in himself once he started talking with Terrarian. While they were still on the other side of the planet, Brine had finally gotten his cutie mark, which turned out to be a peeper. He found that his special talent was speaking with the creatures of the ocean, and understanding them. Show: (I wish I could see what everypony else is looking at.) Show Buster was once a pony of entertainment, but he was blinded when Argyle escaped Sapphire's crew. Argyle ran his own Alterra-Branded survival knife through his eyes. His lover, Zena, was a zebra, who for some reason, Emerald couldn't read her mind. Even when she tried, she could only hear the sweet sound water rushing through a river stream. She didn't know if it was intentional or not, but it frightened her, even though Zena always seemed to be calm. Emerald was never sure weather to trust her, but she seemed to care a lot about Show Buster. Morning: (It's peaceful here. Just like Equestria used to be. Perhaps Equestria could be like that again, someday.) Morning Star was once a police chief, whatever that means, Emmy thought. He was a stallion of few words it seemed, and even fewer thoughts. She wandered if he was like that in his younger years. He had recently joined Sapphire's crew after they escaped Equestria. Emerald was a shark pony, found by Sapphire as an egg, and raised by her and Ruby. She loved to swim, and she sometimes fed the stalkers. She was also psychic, and could read minds, whilst also projecting her own thoughts to a specific target, which she had also used as a stunning weapon at some point. While they were on the other side of planet 4546B, Clover had given her a plush dog, named Puppers. She would hug the stuffed toy whenever she felt sad or scared. She still had Puppers with her, and kept it close to her all the time. Emmy had finally realized that her mother had asked her a question. Emerald:" Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Ruby stared at her, hoping to get a truthful answer. Emerald:" I'm fine, really. You made me feel better." Ruby sighed. Ruby:" Just don't strain yourself, alright?" Emerald nodded. Sapphire:" So we know we only need a few titanium, some quartz and some copper to make an operational base. What do we need to make a fabricator? We need one if we're going to make a healing potion for Emmy." Simon:" I was able to gather many materials from HQ, and load them into the rocket. All we need is a table coral sample." Sapphire:" Should be easy enough to get." She turned to Emerald. Sapphire:" Emmy, I need you stay here with your mother while we figure out where to put our base of operations." Emerald:" But..." Sapphire scowled at her. Sapphire:" No buts, young lady. You're hurt bad enough as is. I'm not going let you get anymore hurt by diving into dangerous waters with a broken leg." Emerald:" Well... uh... what about that scorpion pony? What if it come back and stings me again." Sapphire rolled her eyes. Sapphire:" I doubt it leaves the forest much. You can swim near to the beach, but don't go too far, and let Ruby go with you." Emerald:" Oh, fine." She puffed her cheeks in a pout, and crossed her front hooves over her chest. She didn't like staying behind, and she especially didn't like when nopony would ever take her seriously. Jason was a lot simpler, though. All he wanted was love, care, and attention. Nothing else mattered to him as long as he didn't have to see that mean doctor again. Emmy could still see his pain through his memories. She saw the way that scientist pony tortured him. In a way, she felt his torture, but he was still happy that he was back with Simon and Clover. He loved them as though they were his real parents, just as Emerald loved Sapphire and Ruby as hers. Jason:" I'll stay with her, too." Emmy looked surprised. Jason:" It wouldn't seem fair for me to go, and she can't. So I'll stay here." Simon and Clover looked at each other, than back at him, and nodded. Emerald felt a little better knowing that her cousin cared about her. Everypony else jumped in the water. A few minutes later, Emerald, Ruby and Jason were in the water, Emmy and Jason splashing each other for fun, Ruby staying close to Emerald, and in result getting splashed a whole lot more than they were. A few hours later, they lit a campfire on the sandy beach. Emerald had been to campfires before on the other side, and it kept her calm and relaxed. Usually, one of the adults would tell scary campfire stories from their own childhoods, but Emmy and Jason weren't scared because they knew the stories weren't real. Instead, they pretended be afraid, or giggled at the stories. This time, Emmy was just tired. Her front leg was still hurting a lot from the metal shard, and she wanted to burst into tears. Ruby lay close to her to comfort her, putting a hoof on her shoulder. Ruby:" I know it still hurts. It's okay. I'm here for you." Emerald:" Mother, I'm not a little filly anymore." Ruby nuzzled the shark filly's cheek. Ruby:" It may not seem like it 'cause your a fast learner, but you are still fragile. I know you don't want to admit it, but that's why I'm here to help you. You can talk to me, dear." Emerald scooted closer to her mother, laying her head into the unicorn's mane. Emerald:" It's just... I don't want to be seen as weak, anymore." Ruby curled a hoof around the filly. Ruby:" I never said you were weak." Emerald:" You said I'm fragile. It basically the same thing. I'm not made paper." Ruby sighed. Ruby:" I understand. I just want to make sure you're okay... mentally. You've been through a lot." Emerald didn't respond. When she didn't say anything, Ruby pushed on. Ruby:" You don't have to hide your feelings, Emmy. I used to do that, and it only made me feel worse." She tried her best not think about Needle Point. Instead, she thought about how she used to feel lonely at school, and then she met Sapphire, who turned her world around. Sapphire had helped Ruby let out all her emotions, and she became a better pony for it. Her mind then flashed back to when she was infected with the Kharaa in her system, and she began to say things she didn't mean to say. Her ears flopped to her head as she realized she just thought about that, knowing that Emerald was psychic. Emerald:" I-I'm sorry, mother." Ruby:" Sorry about what?" Emerald:" I can't help it. Reading everypony's thoughts. I guess I haven't figured it out as much as I thought I had." Ruby blinked a moment, then smiled and began to hug the filly close. Ruby:" It's fine, sweety. I don't mind you reading me. Just try not say everything you hear out loud, unless it's really necessary, alright?" Emerald nodded. Suddenly, they heard something coming out of the water. They turned their heads to see Sapphire. Sapphire:" We've begun to build a base on a nearby island. If you're ready, we can swim there. It doesn't have any power though, due to the lack of sunlight." Emerald:" I think I'd like to rest here until morning." Sapphire:" Alright. I'll keep an eye out for anything dangerous. You guys get some shut eye." She pulled out her survival knife, and a flashlight. Setting the knife next to her, she held the flashlight in her mouth, scanning for any aggressive creatures. Ruby:" Alright, but I'll take the next shift." Emerald had already closed her eyes, and she remembered the last words she heard from the Sea Emperor as she drifted into a warm sleep. "What is a wave, without the ocean?" TO BE CONTINUED... Author's note: Hello everypony, and how's it going? It's Terrarian Pony here, with more Subponica! What? You thought it was over? Well you were dead wrong! The first part was only the first season, my friends, and there is a lot more to come from this series. As always, I hope you enjoy reading (those of you who actually do), and I'll be with you soon with another episode of Subponica! Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Series)